


Kageyama's Day

by midnight_blue_eyes



Series: Kagehina week 2 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_blue_eyes/pseuds/midnight_blue_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Luna> Kageyama's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kageyama's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to [ Camélia](https://twitter.com/CameliaEdogawa)  
> Sorry QwQ couldn't do your headcanon justice but I told you I'd write it and I did♥ Surprise!!

Kageyama has been discovering things lately. 

 

And his so called journey to self-discovery is being blamed on the greatest decoy of Karasuno. Yes, Hinata Shouyou, made Kageyama discover things about him, which he, in a million fucking years, would not have guessed.

 

Kageyama Tobio was apparently a pervert. 

 

No he refused to believe this but it's been getting harder and harder to tear his glance away from a certain orange haired boy every time he jumped in the air and his shirt rode up to reveal his stomach. And Kageyama most certainly did not imagine his own hands sliding down the sides of that certain dumbass.

 

And this wasn't even the beginning of his problems

 

THEY CHANGED IN THE SAME ROOM, RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER.

 

And Kageyama couldn't tell if it was hell or heaven for him. . 

 

Definitely hell because this was torture. Unable to pin the shorter boy down and watching him squirm underneath him while he was standing right there, right next to him HALF NAKED.

 

No no, Kageyama couldn't let this get to him. Damn, stupid hormones just had to kick in now of all times. Also, this made him realize just how much time he truly spends with that boy. Hinata was constantly around him, from morning to late in the evening. Walking home, alone together. They had to walk for about fifteen to twenty minutes before they parted ways and honestly, the fantasies his mind supplied about taking the boy right then and there wasn't something he was proud of.

 

Now, if Kageyama didn't know how much of an airhead Hinata truly was, then he'd say that Hinata was doing all that on purpose. Because how do you 'accidentally' fall face down on one's crotch, really. But knowing Hinata, it was possible and probably really just an accident. The way Hinata apologized countless times, face flushed after realizing was a sight Kageyama definitely wanted to see again when they were all alone, preferably on his bed with Hinata between his legs, panting and grasping at Kageyama but the pooling heat in his stomach that headed southwards snapped him back to reality. 

 

Now, that still wasn't his biggest problem. He didn't know what was until the day, on their way home, Hinata took his hand and pulled him down, leaning so close to Kageyama, he could feel the older teen's breath on his neck. Hinata leaned so very close, his warmth seeping through his jacket and slowly enveloping a very flustered Kageyama, and then he whispered. Kageyama didn't even care what he whispered, he just knew that Hinata had whispered something into his ears in a very low voice that was almost obscene. He felt the shaky breath heat up his ears as the sinuous lips gently brushed against them. And Kageyama, well, he was done for as the heat from before shot down to his lower regions. 

He felt overwhelmingly turned on, all because a certain adorable, loudmouth decided to whisper into Kageyama's ears "Hey did you see that?"

 

Kageyama soon parted ways with Hinata but he remembered the painful walk home as his lower regions demanded attention. He blames Hinata for it, but he couldn't stop his brain from supplying the lustful fantasies of how Hinata's voice would become if he were to thrust into that slender body continuously, unforgivingly. He wanted to slide his tongue down the shorter boy's neck, and bite down, hard. Ah, he needed to get home and relieve himself.

 

 

This incident occurred the day before. 

And Kageyama had absolutely no idea how to face Hinata. What should he do, did Hinata notice anything about the problem in his pants yesterday? He couldn't have right? It was dark and he's pretty sure Hinata didn't even notice how red his face had gotten. But the thing is, Kageyama was reaching his limit. He felt the need to avoid the greatest decoy otherwise, if that happened one more time, he'd surely jump the boy.

 

And Hinata did it again. And again. And again. When they met in the morning, in the gym, while they practiced. And Kageyama finally got his answer. Hinata was sure as hell, doing this on purpose. There wasn't any need for him to whisper good morning or toss to me in his ears but Hinata would do it and smile. Not his sunshiny smile but a very mischievous one that made Kageyama want to do things to him and so they did, in the locker room after everyone was gone. That day he discovered another thing.

 

Hinata Shouyou was very sly.

 

And he wasn't sure how he'd deal with his newly found discovery because this was just the beginning of Kageyama’s day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
